


Effort.

by isharaytaoshay



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fem!Bilbo, female hobbit - Freeform, just a silly thing I wrote, mischevious!bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isharaytaoshay/pseuds/isharaytaoshay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly ficlet in which the company are in Laketown in a room next to a rather...energetic couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effort.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterofBagend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofBagend/gifts).



Lake town was as dreary as it sounded, Bilbo decided. An entire town built on rickety stilts over a lake with ice chunks bigger than her floating in it-it was madness! Absolute madness.

Bilbo pushed her newly cropped hair out of her face. The curls frizzed something awful thanks to the constant moisture and she couldn’t do anything with it while it was so long. In a matter of seconds, her elbow length hair was snipped to a more practical cut around her pointed ears.

The dwarves she traveled with had been stunned, and not in a good way. Kili had made an absolute uproar while Dori tutted and fretted and Thorin looked at her with a strange look in his eyes from his seat by the fire.

It wasn’t until she told them how much it had hurt her scalp trying to tame it that they calmed. Somewhat. Which brought her back to the present.

For all that laketown was a dreary and sad place to live, when they partied, they partied. Ale flowed freely, men and women alike danced and sang, children weaved their way through the crowd laughing. Bilbo tugged self consciously at her ill-fitting dress. Cut for children, it was very tight around her ample bust and short even by hobbit standards. She’d declined wearing the pair of trousers offered to her to wear as well and now she was kicking herself for it.

A lovely redheaded woman from across the dance floor winked at her, causing Bilbo to flush a very attractive pink. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone, male or female and this woman looked very enticing.

Taking a gulp of liquid courage, she made her way across the floor to sit on the table by the woman in hopes of charming her out of her dress to see just how far those freckles went.

The woman, named Daria she found out, was an excellent kisser. Bilbo’s toes curled with pleasure as she enthusiastically returned the kiss and was not pleased to be yanked away from Daria’s lovely mouth by two heavy hands holding her waist. With a startled yelp, Bilbo was thrown over a strong shoulder and marched away, laughter in their wake.

“Dwalin, you horrible dwarf! Put me down right now!” Bilbo demanded, her fists thumping uselessly against his back. Dwalin grunted, and shifted her slightly to get a better grip, taking care to watch her head as they entered the house they had been given for the duration of their stay.

Bilbo was swearing a blue streak by the time they reached the main room. Dwalin dumped her on the floor in the middle of the room without so much of a by your leave and stumped over to where Nori sat twirling his knives.

Glaring daggers at him she hissed, “You will pay for this, Dwalin. You don’t get away with interrupting me like that.”

Fili looked up, curious. “What was so important that you have to leave the pleasure of our company?”

“She was snogging that ginger woman from the inn. Never would have pegged you for a skirt chaser Bilbo.” Dwalin supplied unhelpfully. Fili and Kili wore identical looks of surprise.

“So Bilbo likes the ladies. That explains why you’ve been so resistant to my charms.” Kili joked. Nori snorted, rolling his eyes.

“What? I’m charming!”

“To a blind, deaf and mute woman maybe.”

“Come over here and say that!”

Bilbo rolled her eyes at the impromptu brawl, neatly stepping aside to sit near Thorin. Which probably wasn’t a good idea, since he did horrible things to her concentration.

A loud moan from next door caused them all to pause. A loud thump followed by another and another, punctuated by moans and sighs. Nori whistled and winked broadly at Dwalin who in turn rolled his eyes. Kili stared at the wall with rapt fascination until Fili slapped him upside the head.

“Behave. There’s a lady present.” Kili actually looked around.

“Lady? There’s only Bilbo and she doesn’t co-” he was cut off by Thorin tossing a well aimed pillow missile at his face.

“Listen to your brother.” was all he said as he lit his pipe. The group lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence, the noise increasing, the thumps getting more erratic and out of time. Bilbo leaned against Thorin’s leg, her head on his knee as she blinked her sleepy eyes. It had been a long day and she still had a bit to recover. On one hand, she was glad for Dwalin’s interference but on the other...She snuck a peek up at Thorin through sooty lashes. She loved him, yes, with all of her heart, but she knew he didn’t feel the same.

It hurt. It really did.

A large gentle hand carefully laid itself on the top of her head to idly play with the close cropped curls. Pressing closer to Thorin, she closed her eyes and soaked up the rare show of affection from the dwarf she’d fallen head over heels for.

A loud howl from next door echoed through the room and several of the company shifted in a most unusual way in their seats.

His hand still busy in her hair, Bilbo alone heard his quiet comment. “That sounds like an awful lot of work.”  Feeling very Tookish, she looked up at him, and with a wicked little cat smile said, “Shall we practice then?”

Kili didn’t stop laughing at the look on his uncle’s face for a very long time after Bilbo made her escape, her cheeks burning as she made it up to her bed.

 


End file.
